


The Love You Forgot - Part One

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Roy are celebrating their one year anniversary. They are together after all that came up on their way and they couldn't be happier to share their lives with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love You Forgot - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part story, which I really loved to write and I loved even more how it turned out. I love the result, it's one of my favorites that I have ever wrote. It's the first fanfic I decided to submit here, and I plan to send a lot more. Check my tumblr for more pairings (excusemymind.tumblr.com/fics) and feel free to send me some feedback or prompts that you would like to see. Xx

“I know that look,” Roy said.

“What? What look?” Danny asked as he brought the fork with a piece of lemon cake into his mouth.

“Just ask,” Roy said as he ate a piece of his cake.

Danny continued to eat his piece of cake as if he didn’t understand what Roy meant. After a while, Roy rolled his eyes and pushed his plate closer to Danny, who happily accepted and took a bite of the chocolate cake.

They were having lunch, a special one, because it was their one year anniversary. And looking at the boy in front of him, Roy knew there will be more years to come. Danny was always smiling when he looked at Roy or when he was around him. Even simple gestures like letting him take a bite of his cake, made Danny fall more for him, everyday Roy made a tiny thing, unintentionally, that made Danny remember why they were together and why he fell in love with him. It was the kind of feeling that made your heart beat differently, you feel enlighted. 

Danny moved in his chair, now closer to Roy’s face, and he brushed his nose against Roy’s while he smiled and felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. He placed his hands in both sides of Roy’s face and gave him a peck on the lips, a tenderly and long one. He whispered “I love you” when they parted, and that made Roy’s smile bigger.

They walked hand in hand on the sidewalk with all day ahead of them, for they do whatever they wanted to. Roy squeezed Danny’s hand in excitement and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on it as he looked him in the eyes.

This year together couldn’t be better for both of them, even with some fights, differences and ocasional distance, they were strong and in love, they had this connection that it’s hard to explain.

Roy thought about all of it, the low and high points of all the time he had spent with Danny. He was looking at Danny, who was laughing as they crossed the street holding hands, his smile so big and pure it reached his ears. Like a slow motion scene, Roy heard it first, a growing noise and a image getting closer. The boy in front of him smiling, noticing nothing around him, feeling like he was in heaven. Roy couldn’t handle what would come next.

So he did it, he didn’t hesitate a second. He couldn’t let this happen, not with him. He pushed Danny away and watched his face become confused, he heard him scream his name and then all went black.

♦

Danny screamed until he felt himself fall on his knees, he couldn’t move, his hands were shaking, he couldn’t believe, he didn’t want to. The car stopped as people gather around the scene, some tried to talk with him but he kept his eyes closed, he bounced back and forth, sobbing.

Roy saved him, but it felt like he was dying, it was the worse feeling he had ever experienced. He felt numb, he felt like he wasn’t in his body, it all hurt so bad. He didn’t know what to do.

With some strangers help he sat on the sidewalk as his trembling hands looked for his phone. He poorly managed to press three numbers, and when the name showed up, he touched and waited, every second feeling like an eternity.

“Hey baby, congratulations!”

Danny closed his eyes, the greeting made him felt relief and pain at the reminder. He felt the memories from minutes ago coming back as the tears followed, he managed to say “Mom,” with a shaky voice and he started to cry again.

Bonnie realized in a second and felt for her son in her heart. “Danny, what’s wrong?” She continued to hear him crying and it was killing her inside, she was desperate to know what was making him sad. She grabbed her car keys and continued to ask Danny what had happened, just to keep hearing him cry, scream and sob. And then she heard the sound of an ambulance, she felt her body freeze, but she had to find him. She needed to be there with him, so she left in full speed.

♦

The paramedics checking on him, the ride to the hospital, it was a blur. When Bonnie rushed through the hospital doors, he felt it again, he felt free to release his pain. He saw relief in her eyes for a second, when she held him and checked his body for any sign that he might be hurt.

“Where’s…” Bonnie said when she made sure Danny was okay, but then his chin started trembling and she saw the pain cross his face, she understood. She held him tight as Danny sobbed again, he was feeling weak.

“I couldn’t,” he tried to say between the tears “Look at him.”

“That’s okay baby, he’s been taking care of right now, it’s okay” Bonnie said to comfort her son, as she prayed for Roy.

“He pushed me away, mom,” Danny said as the fresh tears came, he just wanted this pain to be over.

“He’s going to be fine,” Bonnie said as she comforted her son, feeling his pain. She repeated that until her son fell asleep on her arms. “He’s going to be fine.”

♦

Every hour that passed by without any news about Roy made Danny more nervous, this whole day looked like endless pain. He just wanted to know that he’s going to be fine, see that smile on his face again and that dimples that he loves, feel his arms around him, feel safe and complete again.

Every hour that passed by without any news about Roy made Danny more afraid. He tried to remain positive but at the bottom of his soul he was scared of the possibilities. When he woke up after a nap in his mom’s arms, for a minute he was okay, he felt nothing. But as soon as he saw where he was, it hit him again. It wasn’t a nightmare, it was really happening.

He walked from a side to the other, waiting for something good, anything.

“Roy Haylock?”

Danny’s head snapped as he heard the familiar name, a doctor looked around and wrote on the paper, then handed it to the nurse. Bonnie stood up and held Danny, as they walked closer to the doctor to hear about Roy.

“Yes?” Danny asked. “Is he okay?”

“Hello, I’m Doctor Russell,” He offered his hand but Danny was too anxious to notice it, so Bonnie shook his hands. “So, about Roy, we had to put him in an induced coma. I’m gonna save you about the details but we hope the swelling will reduce and maybe he’ll be good in a week.”

Bonnie felt Danny relax a bit under her arms, she felt better now that they knew about the situation, the only thing they could do is wait, and pray.

“Can I see him?” Danny asked right away.

“Are you family?” Dr. Russell asked.

“No, he’s my boyfriend…” Danny said but was cut by the doctor.

“Sorry, family only.”

Danny felt his body shake from anger as the tears burn into his eyes, the doctor went away and Bonnie hugged him tight.

“He’s going to be fine,” She remembered him as Danny cried into her chest. 

“Yo-you have to call Aida,” Danny said. “I can’t do this.”

♦

They slept in the waiting room, even knowing they didn’t have a clue when Roy would wake up, Danny wouldn’t dare to be away when this was happening. Bonnie convinced Danny to go home with her, take a shower, eat something and change clothes. They went away for only a few hours, since Danny felt the need to be there all the time. 

Bonnie took some days off her work to be there with her son while Aida didn’t arrived. She saw the worry and pain on Danny’s face, she hated to see her son like this, she felt like there was nothing that she could do to help him, take all of this away.

She gave a last look at the sleepy boy next to her, looked around at the almost empty waiting room and quiet hospital, and walked to the nurse at the reception desk.

“Linda, right? That’s your name?”

The nurse looked surprised for a moment but then she remembered the tag with her name. “Yes, that’s my name.”

“Tell me, Linda, do you have kids?”

“Yes,” The nurse smiled, “I have a nine year old girl.”

“You always want to see her happy, right?” Bonnie asked and the nurse nodded, “So imagine your little girl being a woman, and she finds the love of her life, she’s really happy. For some unfortunate reason, the love of her life suffers an accident but she isn’t allowed in to make a visit, because she’s not family. You would see her crying and you would feel helpless, but as a mother, you never want to see her going through this, you know?”

The nurse nodded again and Bonnie continued. “See that boy over here? My baby boy?” Bonnie pointed to Danny, his face clearly showed that he had been crying, the nurse nodded. “He’s been in pain and I can do nothing, he’s not allowed to see the love of his life. But as a mom, you understand me, you understand what I’m going through. All I ask is, please, let my baby in. Let him inside, just give him 15 minutes. I can’t stand to see him like that, it’s hurting me too.”

Linda thought for a minute while Bonnie cleaned her tears, she looked at the computer screen in front of her and typed something.

“Listen, in 30 minutes the security right there have a break. I can only give your boy ten minutes.”

“Thank you so much.” Bonnie smiled and went to sit back next to Danny.

♦

Linda gave Bonnie a nod and then she woke Danny.

“Danny, wake up baby,” She caressed her son slowly, who grumbled and turned around on the chair. “Wake up, you can see Roy.”

Danny immediately opened his eyes and sat properly. “What?”

“Just go, hurry up,” Bonnie smiled at him. “You have ten minutes, go!”

Danny walked unsure looking at his mother, as he passed by the nurse she winked at him. He understood. He didn’t see anybody on the hall after the door, so he walked faster looking through the windows, looking for Roy.

He stopped on his tracks as he saw him through the glass. Roy had a tiny plastic tube around his face, giving him oxygen. He had a bandage around his head and many machines around him, keeping him alive and showing it.

Danny opened the door and walked into the room slowly, tears about to roll on his face. He stepped closer and saw bruises on his arms, shoulders and cheek. He took a deep breath and touched Roy, softly, almost too scared to touch him. Danny passed the tip of his fingers through Roy’s features.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Danny said above a whisper and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He wiped the tears away and reached for Roy’s hand, holding it.

He placed a kiss on every finger, then brought his face closer. “I love you so much,” he whispered near Roy’s mouth and gave him a peck on the lips. Danny looked at his face and caressed his cheek for a while, tears rolling through his face.

He laid his head on Roy’s chest, as he used to do when they were on bed, and closed his eyes, picturing that they were on his bedroom. “Please, wake up,” Danny said, “Please, come back to me.”

♦

Danny managed to sleep a bit better after seeing Roy, but the concern never left him. He’s going to be fine, he kept saying that.

It was around 10am when a short woman crossed the waiting room, with a lost look on her eyes. Danny met her eyes and she relaxed a bit, she went for a hug and Danny broke into tears, so did her.

They hugged each other for a while, letting all the sadness leave their bodies. Danny parted and cleaned his tears, he gave Aida a sad smile with red eyes.

“I hate that we have to meet in a circumstance like that,” He said, holding Aida’s hands. She nodded in agreement, as Bonnie comforted her. “We were planning to go visit you, you know, me and Roy…” and Danny was in the verge of tears again.

“I know, he talks a lot about you.” Aida gave him a soft smile.

“I feel so guilty,” Danny hide his face on his hands and cried again.

“No, don’t be,” Aida hugged him. “He loves you, that’s why he did that.”

Bonnie and Aida calmed him after a while, and then Aida left to finally see her son. She gave them a sad wave before walking in the hall. 

♦

Aida could stay with Roy most of the time. She would sit on the chair next to her son, hold his hand and pray for him. She believed truly that her son would wake up and be fine, don’t matter how long it would take, she would be there for him when he woke up.

She spent the next days doing the same thing, sleeping on the chair next to Roy, waking up and checking on him, then go check on Danny and Bonnie, have breakfast with them and come back to her son. She would have lunch with them and try to comfort Danny or distract them both.

She could feel the love of Danny for Roy, she had talked to him before and he seemed like a nice guy, he was good for her son. Now that she could see him and get to know him better, she understood why. Danny truly loved Roy, and cared about him. That was such a pure love to see, it made her happy.

Bonnie would go with her to the chapel at the afternoons, and they grew closer too. She wasn’t anything like her, but Bonnie was a good woman, she respect that. It was nice to have someone that could understand her, and would be there for her. Aida was very grateful for the people that surrounded her and her son.

♦

There were sounds, continuous, low. He felt his body heavy and slowly opened his eyes. It was all white and he took a few seconds to adjust to the light. The sun was filling almost all of the room, Roy realized it was not his room. There was nothing familiar about this place. He tried to sit but his body complained, sending waves of pain to his arms, torso and head.

He closed his eyes because of the pain, and opened it again when it passed. He was looking for something, someone, he coudn’t speak, he needed water. As he tried his best to move without causing him pain, he saw a shadow coming through the doors, and the image filled him with joy. It was his mother.

Aida stopped on the doorway, shocked, as she saw her son looking back to her. She rushed into his direction, kissing every inch of his face, hugging him as she made him a million questions.

“Mom,” Roy said very weak, “Water.”

Aida grabbed the jar and gave her son the cup, filling it as she checked every move he made.

“Wait, I’m going to call a doctor, I’ll be back in a second, he needs to see you,” She spoke as fast as she left, giving Roy a kiss before she left the room.

She rushed out ot the room, looking everywhere and walking fast. When she reached the reception, Danny locked eyes with her and realized, the look on her face was showing pure relief. He was awake. He needed to see him.

Danny ran through the doors, he couldn’t care less about permission. He needed to see Roy, his Roy. He busted the door open and saw him, sitting and looking outside the window.

It was when Roy turned his head around and looked at him that he experience the ultimate pain. He felt his heart break into a million pieces. He was there, his hazel eyes, his dimples, he was intact. But something about him changed.

“You don’t look like a doctor,” Roy said, looking at the boy with tears in his eyes at the doorway.

Danny approached slowly, he couldn’t speak, but even if he could, words could not describe everything he was feeling and thinking right now.

“You-you are awake,” Danny said as his trembling hand reached to touch Roy’s face.

“Uhm… Yeah,” Roy didn’t know what to do. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

And now it hurted more than before.

The doctor came and the security escorted Danny out of the room. He could’t feel his body, he was empty. He dragged himself out of the hallway and Bonnie came to him, Danny looked at his mother like he was dying, because he was feeling like that inside. His body couldn’t process all of this, he couldn’t cry or scream even if he wanted to badly right now. His mom just hugged him as his empty eyes looked away.

“He doesn’t remember me.”


End file.
